


Sore Winner

by PrinceOfDarkness



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Soccer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfDarkness/pseuds/PrinceOfDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are both soccer coaches and Draco cheats to win the game and when Harry goes to confront him things go unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I dont know much about soccer and how it works so if i butcher anything im sorry

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were soccer coaches for teams Griffins and The Serpents. The two schools had never competed before tonight. Draco knew he would win even if he had to pull some strings, it wouldn't have been the first time. Harry wasn't so easy on the sports either but he wasn't as competitive as Malfoy. Some may say that Draco had taken this 8th grade soccer a bit too far but he refused to loose. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco had been working his team to the limit since they had started practice without letting up for a second. Once they got to the field where they would be playing Draco worked them even harder to show Harry what he was capable of. Harry was getting a bit anxious because he knew he had very little chance of winning against this psycho but still pushed his team to try and show Draco he wasn't so great. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Close to the end of the game the score was 4 to 4 and Draco knew he had to do something about this. He gave two kids a gnarly look and they both nodded at him. Harry was too distracted by seeing where the ball was to notice one of the boys coming in and pushing the goalie out of the way, knocking him down so the other boy could kick the ball into the goal. Draco smirked as the referee wasn't paying attention but soon announced The Serpents' win, unknowing of the foul. Harry balled his fists in anger as he looked over at the referee and began to give his two cents on what had happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was in the lockers a bit after the team had went home and was taking a shower. He didn't hear footsteps enter locker room and approach him as Harry entered the showers, wanting to confront him about his underhanded tactics but as Harry's eyes scanned over Draco's bare back and bit his lip while his eyes narrowed.  
"Cheater" He spoke loud enough for Draco to hear over the water. Draco immediately turned to Harry, fully exposing himself, unflinching.  
"Now, i wouldn't say that, i just advised my boys a bit" Harry glared at Draco slightly.  
"You clearly had a foul but that dumbass ref wasn't paying attention!" Draco sighed slightly and slowly stepped out of the shower towards Harry, circling him.  
"Now now, no need to get so worked up" Draco trailed a wet finger down Harry's arm. Harry was getting so fed up wth this that he pushed Draco away and pinned him to the wall.  
"Don't tell me not to get worked up over my sport!!" Draco only smirked and Harry scowled. He scowled for quite a bit and blushed faintly, realizing his current situation with the rival. Draco had the deepest grey eyes he had ever seen and the fairest skin, looking untouched from the sun. Harrys eyes widened as Draco leaned forward and began to kiss his neck. Harry pushed Draco's chest to the wall and looked at him before kissing him roughly. Draco kissed back, biting Harrys lip. Draco wrapped his arms around Harrys neck only to have them pinned to the wall by their wrists. Draco smirked and rubbed his knee against Harrys crotch and he moaned hoarsely. Harry took off his shirt quickly along with his pants while Draco watched biting his lip. Harry pushed Draco to the shower wall and pulled his legs around his waist as he ground their hips together in sync. Draco moaned out loudly but was silenced by Harry's mouth against his. Harry took off his boxers which at this point were soaking wet and pushed Draco against the wall to where he had the vantage point and thrusted into him without warning. "You...cheating...bastard" He spoke between pants. Draco cried out but soon started moaning and it just turned Harry on more. Harry never kissed Draco lightly, only bit and left harsh marks on his neck and collar bone. Harry dug his nails into Draco's thighs deeply as he began thrusting faster, knowing he was close and not caring if Draco was or not. Draco was laying against Harry's neck moaning louder and louder releasing onto Harry's abdomen while Harry released into Draco, riding out both their orgasms. Harry pulled out and washed off without another word to Draco until he was getting dressed when he pulled Draco to him and spoke into his ear harshly, "This is what happens when you cheat to win Malfoy" To which he responded  
"Ill be sure to cheat again~"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it guys, i was bored when i thought of this and ended up writing it. Im sorry if the characters were a bit weird, its my first time writing harry potter.


End file.
